


Bagel Lord

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird stuff is happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagel Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I've ever published online and I was debating whether or not to transfer it here, so whatever it's short and super weird so yeah and I have no idea why I typed it out in play style but I was too lazy to edit that...enjoy~

(Story fades into the street with Zim on his knees yelling into the air. GIR is flailing his arms around running in circles around Zim)

Zim: NOO! The Dib human has gotten away! You! (Walks up to Jhonen points and stairs at him evily)

Jhonen: Me? (Holds a bagel)

Zim: Yes! It's YOUR fault Dib got away!

Jhonen: Who is this Dib? Who Are You? AND WHY ARE YOU NOT BOWING DOWN INFRONT OF ME!

Zim: *narrows him eyes* Bow down in front of YOU? Why should the supreme Zim do that?

Voice from the sky: Because he is the replaca of the creator!

Jhonen: *nods*

Zim: GIR! BRING HIM TO THE BASE!

GIR: *goes in command mode and solutes, a net made of noodles pops out of his head and wraps around Jhonen* NOODLES!

Jhonen: *drops bagel when hit by net* NOOOOO! I NEED MY BAGLE I NEEEEEED IT!

Seen fades into Zim's lab. Jhonen is in a tube filled with goo

Jhonen: *bangs on glass* YOU NEED TO LET ME OUT! I HAVE TO MAKE AN OFFERING TO THE BAGLE LORD BEFORE TIME IS UP!

GIR: What gona happen, you gona make it rain tacos?

Jhonen: *shakes head* I don't know but it will be really bad

GIR: Ohhhh! Mabyz we should listen to him master cause we might go cu blam!

Zim: Silly robot, you don't listen to the filthy stink beast

GIR: Ya but, but, ah...ah...acho!

Zim: Oh, bless you, you ok?

GIR: Yup :D

Suddenly the ground starts shaking violently around the three of them

Jhonen: NOOO! IT'S STARTING!

GIR starts bouncing around and Zim is pushing buttons to try to make it stop. Suddenly an object comes out from the ground that is similar to a black foggy bagel

Bagel Lord: Jhonen, for not making an offer to me you shall be cursed to taste nothing but dookey for he rest of your life! *Zaps Jhonen*

Jhonen: *falls into a feetle position on the ground, whispering* dookey...

Bagel lord: *turns to Zim* And as for you! You shall be banished to the house of no return!

A fiery ring burns around Zim and he suddenly disapears into thin air leaving a green smoke strip behind GIR: *gasp* Master!

Zim falls on a cold brown, red, and grey stone floor. He stands up. Suddenly a shadowy person creature appears behind Zim with narrowed red eyes and a large creepy grin. The figure raises its hand, a shiny gleam appears, the hand moves down and everything gets cut to black.


End file.
